Dark Spark
is the dark counterpart of the Ginga Spark wielded by the antagonist of Ultraman Ginga, Dark Lugiel. It is said to be an object of Legend in the Land of Light by Ultraman Taro, who described it as having the power to "halt the progress of living beings" as represented in its power to turn beings into Spark Dolls. History Ultraman Ginga Its origins are unknown, what is known is that it was used by a silhoueted being to turn every monster, alien and Ultra into a Spark Doll by the villain of the series. It was also used by this villain in battle against the Ginga Spark and its owner Ultraman Ginga, who was defeated. Afterwards it was used for the bases of the inferior Dark Dummy Sparks which were handed out to Earthlings along with Spark Dolls by either Ultraman Ginga, Alien Icarus, or Alien Nackle Gray, servants of the Dark Spark's owner. At the end when Dark Lugiel was revived and battled Ultraman Ginga, the two transformed their devices into lances and continued their battle on the moon. However the battle ended with Lugiel's defeat and the Dark Spark subsequently turned to dust. Powers *'Spark Doll Transformation': Dark energies from the Dark Spark to transform any being, be they alien, monster or even Ultra, into a Spark Doll. If intended to use on one being, the Dark Spark can fire a red lightning bolt at the target. It is described as 'stopping the time of a lifeform'. After being revived Dark Lugiel attempted to 'stop the time' of all life on Earth but was interrupted. * : Like the Ginga and Dark Dummy Sparks, the Dark Spark can perform a dark form of UltraLive called DarkLive, with presumably any Spark Doll. Unlike the Dummy Sparks and seemingly the Ginga Spark, he can free a being from their Spark Doll form permanently. Not only that, the DarkLived being also move with their own consciousness, albeit still loyal to Dark Lugiel itself. It also can make an Ultra's Spark Doll being DarkLived into the dark version of themselves. * : Dark Lugiel can use his powers to create a dark reddish energy trident. * : The Dark Spark has some unknown relation to the Dark Dummy Spark, which are pale imitations to it. When one is active the red stone on it can be seen glowing. Presumably they all come from the Dark Spark. **'Minus Energy Empowerment': As a result from the use of Dark Dummy Sparks, the Dark Spark can siphon their for Lugiel to revive himself. *'Possession': Dark Lugiel can forcibly take control of another person who holds the Dark Spark. *'Dark Energy Blast': Dark Lugiel can fire a blast of dark energy from the Dark Spark. It is strong enough to cancel out the Storium Ray. *'Remote Manipulation': Even when Dark Lugiel transformed into a giant, he could control Kyoko Shirai using his Dark Spark. Dark Energies.jpg|Spark Doll Transformation Ultra Live.jpg|DarkLive 994373 10202788495934623 1197757320 n.jpg|Possession imagesaa oasis,.jpg|Dark Spark Lance Dark Beam.jpg|Dark Energy Beam Dark Dummy Spark rendered.png|Dark Dummy Spark Gallery darkspark.jpg Darkness_Spark_Scan.jpg ultraman-ginga33.jpg Dark_Spark_Modes.png ppo-1.png ppo1.png maxresdefaultf.jpg Darkness Spark 3456.jpg Darkness Spark ert.jpg Darkness Spark 5555678.jpg gty (4).jpg Ginga Villain Promo.jpg|The Dark Spark in its owner's hand Darkness_Spark.png DARK_Spark_Held.png Shotat.jpg|People falling under the effects of the Dark Spark Trivia *Voice actor: Yoshihisa Kawahara *The Dark Spark is similar to the DienDriver used by Kamen Rider Diend and the Rapparatta used by Basco ta Jolokia which abilities to transform or summon any beings from their respective collectibles. *It shares its name with an object from the video game Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark. **Coincidentally, the other Dark Spark is an object of Cybertronian legend, and is said to be the opposite to the Matrix of Leadership. Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Transformation Items Category:Items Category:Spark Doll Scanners Category:Weapons